Maria
by Rui Kiyose
Summary: "She's the one that always turns me on; A sexy angel fallen from heaven... She's the one that always drives me wild... In her arms, I'm trapped forever…" Romania/Philippines. Contains: smut, murder.


Romania/Philippines - Maria

Because Firi's human name, made and agreed to by fans, is "Maria Clara de la Cruz". And plus after a statement one of my friends made, I got into a rut of listening to Ricky Martin.

Kind of a cracky couple, but they do have a recent history. Nothing like Spain/Philippines or Romania/Hungary, but I think it'd be cute. Relations between the 2 countries began in 1975, when the 2 worked on a science and technology commission.

I've made Romania's name "Andrei Popescu". :u Just looked up a first name, and took a common last name. xD;

Warnings: Smut, but not that detailed. Death. I think it's short. Probably a lot of OOC-ness... /list goes on. /fail.

"Maria" was originally performed by Ricky Martin.  
>Romania belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.<br>The Philippines... Belongs to the fans, I guess. LOL;;  
>This fanfic belongs to me... :"<p>

An English translation is used for the parts that are in Spanish.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The night was still young, yet the couple was up to their usual nightly routine. Mocha colored, dainty hands reached up to undo a scarlet tie from a pale neck.

_She's the one that always turns me on; A sexy angel fallen from heaven... She's the one that always drives me wild... In her arms, I'm trapped forever… _

Lips locked; sparks flew. Clothes were just in the way now. Buttons popped off, zippers made noises as they started on one end and made their way to the other end. Hands scurried up and down each other's bodies, trying to get rid of the obstacles as fast as they could.

_That's the way Maria is; White like the day... But she's poison if you want to fall in love..._

"Maria..." a low, husky voice groaned as he licked the side of her neck. Moaning in a hoarse voice, once musical, in return, she stretched her neck out for the Romanian who wanted to have his way with her.

_That's the way Maria is; So hot and cold... If you get her into your system... She'll surely kill you._

_1, 2, 3... One little step forward, Maria._

The blond flipped them over, the petite woman now straddled onto his waist.

_1, 2, 3... One little step back._

Entrance felt like nothing else; Andrei though to himself that he'll never get used to how pleasurable their intimate moments are.

_Even if I die now, Maria... Maria, I have to kiss you._

He cupped the sides of the raven hair's face and pulled her head down for another kiss. This time, there was more need, more lust. Tongues engaged in a heated battle, but of course, the blond had won. But the other had another plan up her (now gone) sleeves. While she was the recessive one in the kiss, she started rocking her hips, riding her man; up, down, up, down... and it drove him absolutely crazy.

_Maria is an angel in disguise... We find love with her devotion. I search for a special place to hide as she conquers all my emotions... _

The Romanian had enough. While still locking lips, he then turned around and pinned her down. He thrusted as far as he could, but still managed to remain gentle. Andrei was a tough man, but if he ever hurt his woman in any way, he would probably beat himself.

_That's the way Maria is... White like the day... That's the way Maria is... So hot and cold..._

Some days, Maria wouldn't want to associate with some people. She would turn a cold shoulder on them. She had done that to Andrei a few times already, but she always made up for it at night... After a long, thought-out apology, of course.

_1, 2, 3... One little step forward, Maria..._

"Ahhh... Ahn... ANDREI!" a shrill voice screamed as her head threw back. Nails scratched at the back of the toned man, but he didn't really mind. He collapsed on her, both sweaty, panting. One last kiss, and they rested.

_1, 2, 3... One little step back..._

"Te iubesc..." the blond whispered in her ear as he brushed her dark, long locks behind the other.

"Mahal kita..." she replied as she reached over to the nightside table. The other didn't notice.

_Even if I die now, Maria..._

She had left the apartment, shiny plastic heels clacking on the floor. Her hands were busy buttoning her onyx leather blazer to cover up the blood that covered the top of her torso.

He had truly loved her... And she truly loved him.

His last words resonated in her head as she pressed the button to the elevator.

_"Maria, I want to make you mine..."_

She spoke to herself, thank God she was the only one in the elevator. "If you did... Then you wouldn't have..." The second part of the sentence, not even the Filipina could understand herself.

_Maria, to me, what does it matter..._


End file.
